


Love & Warefare

by Anonymous_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bottom Levi, BoyxBoy, M/M, Reincarnation, Seme Eren Yeager, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), WWII, World War II, ereri, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_shipper/pseuds/Anonymous_shipper
Summary: ‼️⚠️Trigger Warning! This book will be discussing serious issues and will contain offensive insults because of the story's time period. And this will have graphic details of violence. ⚠️‼️***Eren is a German general during World War II. He never liked the idea of ridding the world of a mass amount of people, but he joined the war for survival. But when he remembers his past life, he desperately wants to flee the country and find his former captain.Levi is a Jew hiding from the terrors of war. But when his place of security is compromised he believes his life will come to an end until the oddly kind German General Eren Jaegar invites him into his home. The raven isn't sure why, but he trusts the stranger.***I saw this idea on tumblr and wanted to create my own version of it. I'm sorry if someone already created a story based on the idea. I'm not sure who first put this idea on tumblr, but the post I saw was by: hime1999I do not own any of these characters!





	1. Chapter 1

Eren sat against the cement wall by Jean. His friend pulled out a cigarette. Eren looked to him in disgust. He hated the smell of smoke, how it felt like coughing dust every time he inhaled. "Why do you use those monstrosities?" he asked, crinkling his nose. The blond shrugged as he let out a puff of smoke. "It's not like it kills you," he replied. Eren looked to the rifles by their sides. "I bet it's as deadly as a bullet to the head," the brunet retorted. Jean chuckled, "I bet you're wrong."

The two German soldiers sat in silence waiting for their group of friends to arrive. Eren hummed a soft song as Jean let out a puff of smoke, which made the brunet's nose wrinkle in disgust. But he ignored the impulse to gag from the stench. He might be a bit dramatic, but the smell was awful to him.

Armin soon appeared along with Marco and Connie. Jean and Eren stood to join their friends' sides. "Ready?" Jean questioned. The other four nodded in synchronised unison and began to march down the halls.  

The five were ordered to scour through the streets in search of any barbaric criminals. The streets were loud and busy. People walked to and fro hurriedly. But they seemed to stop at the sight of the soldiers. Their halting was in no way a means of respect, but of fear. 

Other streets were silent. Eren despised these streets. These were the roads where the bodies of criminals were hung to give an example to others. Signs dangled from their necks that stared their crime. Eren trained his eyes on the ground to avoid the swaying bodies. 

Shouting became audible to indicate the five had arrived at the market. Vendors were busy giving paying customers what they wanted. But there were the occasional thieves, and Eren always prayed he wouldn't come across any criminals while he was patrolling. 

But today was one of those days. 

Eren's friends dashed forward as a man demanded for a boy to halt. The brunet's mind caught up, and his feet raced him towards his friends. The boy they chased had scraggly blond hair that was ruffled in the wind as he ran. Eren didn't want any harm to come to this poor boy. He knew the hardships of growing up with no money. 

But it was his job. 

The boy led them down an alley. Unfortunately it led to a dead end. He looked to the five soldiers with tear swelled eyes. The boy only possessed one arm which held a loaf of bread. Eren felt a pang in his chest upon seeing the boy's terrified features. He loathed seeing people look at him as if he were a monster. 

He was a monster. 

***

Levi returned to Petra's home safely after running to the market. His parents had died a few months ago, and Petra and her husband had opened up their home for the eighteen year old. 

Petra held her son Jamie in her arms as he slept peacefully. She looked up to see Levi and smiled. "Welcome back. Did you run into any trouble?" she questioned. Levi shook his head and placed the bags on the table. He sat beside her quietly, so he wouldn't disturb Jamie's sleep. The two year old had his legs bent to his chest and his cheek was squished against his mother's shoulder; making his lips part and pucker. 

"Aren't your arms tired?" Levi asked with a small chuckle. She nodded with a smile. "I've missed having him sleep in my arms. Although I will admit it was much easier when he was a few weeks old," she explained. 

The bedroom door creaked open and Oluo emerged. He smiled to Levi. "Thank you for running out to the market," he said. The raven nodded. "No problem."

Oluo left a kiss to Petra's cheek before grabbing the bags of food and walking to the kitchen to put everything away. The house was enveloped in silence besides the crinkling of bags. Levi and Petra dazedly watched Jamie yawn. His eyelashes fluttered as his mother rubbed his back. He awoke with a small sigh and looked up to Petra with sleepy irises. 

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead," she smiled, pressing her lips against his soft bed of hair. He didn't say anything, only yawned again. His sleepy haze seemed to still surround him. Her grin grew as she pressed a kiss to her son's strawberry blond hair. 

Oluo returned and smiled upon seeing his awakened son. "Do you want me to take him up to his bed?" he questioned walking over to the two. He picked Jamie up without a spoken reply from Petra. "You should get some rest too, Petra," he added. His wife smiled before nodding. Oluo kissed the top of her head before turning to the staircase to take his son to bed. 

Petra stood and brushed the skirt of her dress. "I hope you have a good night's rest," she said. Levi nodded. "I hope you do too," he replied as he watched her follow her husband upstairs. 

Levi sat at the table for a few moments before deciding he was parched. The raven stood and waltzed into the kitchen. He grabbed the tea cup his mother had given him when he was seven, and he seized the black tea bags. He let a kettle boil on the stove as he stared at the tea cup's design. A gold band stretched across the room with a blue blooming flower in the center of the cup. His mother had molded and painted the dish, and Levi always adored it. 

The kettle squealed, and Levi set the cup down to retrieve the hot water. He poured the boiling water into the dish and placed a tea bag in the liquid. 

Carrying the tea to his room, he passed Petra and Oluo's room to see them curled up happily together as they slept soundly. Levi smiled to himself at seeing his friends' happiness. The raven silently crept to his room, careful to not disturb everyone's slumber. He sighed contently when he sat down on his mattress and happily sipped his tea. 

Here he felt safe from the horrors outdoors. There was nothing he had to fear. And he was grateful to have such gracious friends like Petra and Oluo. 

Hopefully they would all survive through the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashing images of strange yet familiar monsters entered Eren's dreams. Blood splattered in the grass while the brunet watched his friends tear through the sky on odd devices.

The scene disappeared and he now sat in a small mess hall. Mikasa and Armin sat across from him, diligently eating. Eren noticed a body extremely close to his with his hand overtop another's. But he couldn't decipher the stranger's features.

His vision dimmed to the lighting of a dark room. His eyes adjusted to the setting as his gaze set on a nude body beneath him. Eren's lips were caught in a rough kiss by the blurry stranger. But there was sense of comfort.

The image was cut by another monster with long, dark locks and green eyes. But it attacked the other giants instead of the people beneath its feet.

Another image appeared as he watched a blurry image of the sky. It was a beautiful scenery, the afternoon colors blending together through the patchy leaves.

But Eren felt pain instead of contentment. Water droplets splashed against his cheeks. Was it raining? There seemed to be no clouds for miles.

He heard a small sniffle before realising he felt a numb hold. Eren's eyes shifted to the noise to see the unfamiliar stranger. But his features were defined. Black locks styled in an undercut that played as a curtain for his dark blue eyes. His pale skin was wrapped tightly around his bones. Tears stained his cheeks, raining down on Eren's skin.

Eren brought his hand up to cradle the man's cheek in his palm. He felt the stretch of a smile disturb his lips. The man looked to him with furrowed brows and trembling thin lips.

"It'll be alright," Eren assured. The raven held the hand pressed against his cheek and gave his palm a shaky kiss. "Please don't leave me, you're all I have left," the night-sky eyed man pleaded, his voice was muffled against Eren's calloused skin. The brunet let his thumb circle the raven's cheekbone.

"We'll meet again...in the next life...our story isn't over just yet. We'll find each other again...I promise," Eren's voice was broken and weak when he spoke. The familiar stranger sealed his eyes, tears becoming a storm. He let out a pained groan from gritted teeth.

"Hey," Eren turned the man's face to look at him, "everything will work out in the end."

The raven gave him a pained look before a soft smile graced his lips. A smile Eren knew among thousands. A smile only he ever witnessed.

"You're so beautiful," Eren whispered. The man's eyes stared at him with a sad gleam as he leaned close to Eren. Their lips brushed against one another's, the raven's continuous quiet groans shaking their lips.

"I love you, Eren," he said once their mouths parted. The brunet smiled up to his familiar stranger.

"I love you too..."

***

"Levi!"

Eren jolted awake with the name falling from his lips. He sat at his desk, presumably dozing off while looking through paper work. His head spun as he felt the faint touch of a familiar hand. He searched around to find himself alone. The touch like a scar of his possible past life. The flickers of seemingly real memories danced through his mind. He noticed the familiar faces of his comrades, and wondered if they had experienced this dilemma.

But the taste of the name lingered and left a sweet flavor on his tongue.

 _Levi_.

He grasped for any memories of the raven to have a better description of the familiar stranger. He came up with blurry images of thin lips against his and the feeling of a warm body beneath his.

Eren rested his head in his hands, burying his fingers in his nest of hair. The pain he felt in the dream had stayed, and he felt the familiar prick of on coming tears. Whoever this Levi was, he needed to find him.

There was a small tap against his door that caught Eren's attention. He quickly cleared his throat to prevent a catch in his voice, and he allowed the guest to enter.

The door creaked open revealing Hanji. They held a soft smile instead of their usual crazed grin. "Hello, Eren," they said. "Hello," he replied with a nod of his head. Hanji approached his desk with their hands folded behind their back.

"You're here late," they examined. Eren shrugged in response, "I guess I fell asleep."

Hanji nodded before strolling to a nearby chair. But they didn't sit on the plush cushions, only placed one hand on the back of the seat.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Eren, but I was _maneuvering_ around the halls, checking the rooms to make sure they were all locked, when I swear I heard you say something," they explained with a seemingly knowing grin.

Eren's mind was flooded with another screening of memories. The familiar face with goggles for glasses sprung around in his reminiscence. And there was the familiar stranger again staring at Hanji with an irritated look. Eren's heart stopped at the visual. The gorgeous stranger leaning against the wall, one leg crossed over the other with arms crossed over his chest.

"Levi."

"I knew it!"

Eren didn't realise he had said his name aloud until Hanji was clapping and cheering. His face became beat red as he tried to take back his words. Surely he looked insane for saying a name that could mean nothing.

"Hanji, I-"

"I'm so glad you remember, Eren!" they exclaimed, not losing their bouncing feet. The brunet was at a loss for words as his friend rushed to his desk and smacked their hands against the surface. They looked up to Eren with eyes wide and a broad smile.

"This...that wasn't a dream?" Eren questioned with parted lips. "It was pretty vivid, wasn't it? It was your first life, Eren," Hanji explained. "A bit overwhelming."

Eren gave them a nod of agreement. "So, those things," he raised his hand over his head as high as it could go to indicate height, "were what exactly?"

"Titans!"

Eren swore he saw the flicker of Hanji's image. They wore a new uniform consisting of white bottoms and a shirt with leather straps bound around their figure. A cropped brown jacket covered their arms with a familiar symbol of sky blue and white wings. But in the blink of an eye, the outfit disappeared replaced by the German soldier uniform.

"They were a threat to humanity centuries ago. Titans were giants that terrorised cities, devouring any human in their path. There are records of their existence in old history books and in comrades' journals," Hanji continued.

Recollection of the monsters swamped his mind. The eerie faces that appeared in firelight on cold nights. Their gaping mouths opened wide awaiting their next victim.

"And...Levi?" Eren asked.

Hanji's eyes glowed warmly at the name. "Levi...one of my greatest friends. Our strongest solider," they pressed their finger to Eren's chest, right over his heart, "you two had quite the relationship."

Eren's cheeks flushed at the comment. "You made him happy. I had never seen him genuinely smile until you came around," Hanji smiled, remembering their friend.

But their eyes soon grew concerned, their lips going taut. "We need to find Levi before it's too late," they explained. Eren nodded quickly with a long sigh. "Do you have any idea where he could be?" he asked. Hanji shook their head with a shrug. "The world is a big place when you're looking for someone."

***

Petra stared at her son curled against Levi's chest. Both sound asleep with soft snores bouncing around the room. She smiled to herself, happy they were far from danger. But the war outside left no promises of if it would continue.

She felt a strong hand clasp her shoulder and a pair of lips press against her temple. Petra let out a happy sigh as she leaned against her husband. He wrapped his arms around her, brushing a second kiss to her skin.

Oluo looked to the sleeping pair too, watching their steady breathing with a soft smile. They stood together in silence for a moment. But Petra broke it with a soft sigh.

"Do you think he'll remember soon?" Petra questioned. She felt her husband shrug. "It depends on him, there isn't much we can do about it," Oluo answered. She nodded.

Levi had been a close friend of Petra's when they were children. She remembered her past lives at a young as while the raven was still oblivious. With the war it was difficult to reunite with the others.

Petra let her head rest against Oluo's shoulder. "I wonder how the others are doing, I hope they're safe," she explained. Her husband let out a soft chuckle. "I'm sure they're fine, they've been through worse."

She agreed. "I just wish we could stop living through war after war...it's tiring," she said with an exasperated sigh. "We will, I promise," he responded with a kiss to her cheek.

"And someday we'll all be together."


End file.
